U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,235,265 issued Nov. 25, 1980; 4,282,699 issued Aug. 11, 1981; 4,391,080 issued July 5, 1983 and 4,097,775 issued Oct. 18, 1983 concern filling and sealing apparatus for containers used in conjunction with aseptic packaging systems and are all owned by the assignee of this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,935 issued June 23, 1987 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses and covers a mechanism for feeding a container lid out of a hopper and onto a conveyor for subsequent application to a filled container and U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,159 issued November 10, 1987 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses and covers apparatus for removing filled and sealed containers from a packaging machine.